fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario 3D Story
Mario 3D Story is a game for the 3DS. Story One day Mario was watering his Woohoo Beans when he got a letter from Bowser saying that he stole all 241 Power Stars, all 8 Grand Stars, and Peach. Mario now must save Peach from Bowser, making his base Woohoo Observatory. Characters *Mario - The hero. He has more traction, but lower jumps. *Luigi - He is unlocked by beating the game. He can jump higher but has less traction. *Luma - They are controlled by players 2-4. They can pause enemies and slowly drag coins to Mario. Enemies *Goomba - Mushroom minions of Bowser. *Paragoomba - Cannon Fodder with wings. *Goomleafy - Starblast Island variants of Goombas. They spread stunning spores if they spot Mario. *Iron Goomba - A Goomba made of iron. They love the number 3 so they take 3 hits and come in pairs of 3. They serve as minibosses *Rollergoomba - A round Goomba that can roll all around the place. *(Boss)Goomrose - The queen of the Goomleafies. You have to grab her Pollen Balls and throw them right back at her. Do this 3 times and you will win. *Octogomba - A alien Goomba who shoots rocks. *Bombtogoomba - A robot Octogoomba that spits bombs *(World Boss) Kracken Kaliente - King Kaliente's pet Kracken. It spits Rollergoombas then it spits out a bomb. Throw the bomb in its mouth to damage it. After 2 hits, it uses its tentacles to try to crush you. 2 more hits and you will win. *Koopa - Shelled minions that if hit, they hide inside they're shells. You can pick up the shells to use to hit spiked enemies. *Paratroopa - A Koopa with wings. The wings will be lost if Mario jumps on the Paratroopas. *Ka-Troopa - A Koopa who if its shell is thrown, it will explode. *Flame Koopa - A Koopa that breaths flames. Its shell can burn plants when thrown. It can be distinguished from other Koopas by its red shell. *(Boss) Jumbo Koopa - A huge, gluttonous Flame Koopa. You have to dodge its flaming meteors and when the meteors are not flaming anymore, throw it at its shell. It only lives if he has his fireproof shell. His shell gets destroyed after it gets hit by meteors 3 times. If you can do this, you will win. *Koopatroll - A Koopa knight who can only be harmed by shells or thunder. *Flame Koopatroll - A Koopa knight that shoots fire. It can only be harmed by shells and thunder. *Hammer Bro. - A elite Koopa that throws hammers. *Bomerang Bro. - A elite Koopa that throws bomerangs. *Fire Bro. - A elite Flame Koopa that can catch on fire and make a fire trail. *(World Boss) Scythe Bro. - The reaper of the Koopas. It throws various Hammer Bro. type enemies. Sometimes it throws a Koopa. Attack it with a Koopa Shell 4 times and you will win. if it has only 2 hits or 3, he starts to use his scythe. *Fuzzy - A weird creature that is invincible. *Lil Brrr - Frozen enemies that melt by fire. *Lil Bzzrt - Electric enemies that explodes from water. *(Boss) Baron Bzzrt - A electric relative to Baron Brrr. Roll it off the cliff and into the water 3 times to win. *Cooligan - A penguin that takes 2 hits. *(World Boss) Ice Golaith/Harsh Possessor - A ghost that once held a piece of the Dark Moon. When he is the Ice Golaith, you must ground pound his ice. When he is not possessing ice, hit him with a shell. When he takes 3 hits for both forms, you win. *Sneaker Ghost - A ghost who sneaks and throws onion bombs. *Shadow Ghost - A ghost that pops out from the ground and tries to grab you. *Biddybee - A Para-Biddybud who grew a stinger to sting things. *(Boss) Cloudini - A Foo magician that uses magic. Jump when it gets loses his hat 3 times to win. *(World Boss) Max The Mole/Mole Train - Max The Mole is a giant Mole Miner. In the first phase, you must ride on a Mine Pop to reach the Mole Train. In the second phase, you have to defeat 30 Mole Miners and Max The Mole(He pops out every 10 Mole Miner defeat and takes 2 hits to knock into the ground. He uses pickaxes, but thee last time he appears, he explodes after 4 hits and uses lightning). *etc Worlds Teehee Skies *Rose Forest *Big Small Island *Clay Swamp *Panic City *Snowman Building *(Boss Area) Woohoo Aquarium Berry Desert *Rocky Road Hills *Oho Oasis *Pepper Volcano *Book Rising *Lava Cactus *(Boss Area) Koopa Graveyard Popsicle Glacier *Cold Sea *Fluffy Bluff Bounce *Mammoth Mountain *Icy Igloo *Boo Manor A *(Boss Area) Secret Mine Apple Alps *Mt. Megahuge *Peach's Secret Slide *Shy Guy City *Knowledge Volcano *Pipe Sewers *(Boss Area) Mole Mines the rest of the areas arent seen yet. Items *Fire Flower - Grants Mario the ability to become Fire Mario. *Thunder Flower - Grants Mario the ability to become Thunder Mario. *F.L.U.D.D. - Gives Mario the ability to spray water. *Mine Pop - It allows Mario to ride railroads. *Star - A special item needed to fight Bowser. You need 200 Stars and 7 Grand Stars to fight him. *etc Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games